


Movie Script Ending

by lover_44



Series: Thorki bits and pieces from RPs [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, thorki au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is a snippet from a RP I had with my dear friend crisfeline where Loki was an art student that became a director for porn and Thor was one of the actors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Movie Script Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crisfeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisfeline/gifts).



> So, this is a snippet from a RP I had with my dear friend crisfeline where Loki was an art student that became a director for porn and Thor was one of the actors.

Thor  comes out of the car and into the house. The sun warm on his back. The ai is thick, too thick as he goes inside. He walks around and thing look different, they feel different, and when he sees the other man sitting on the edge of their bed, he knows they are different.

 

The man looks up, and Thor knows he is going to leave. He knows he doesn’t love him back and it shows on his face the exact moment his heart breaks. He can’t let him go, so he moves foward slowly, fingers nervously clenching and unclenching, and when they kiss, it takes like the last time.

 

They slowly remove each other’s clothes, and Thor touches every inch of skin he can, like he is trying to relearn the other’s body. As they have sex, Thor holds him impossibly close and they both smile, but it’s sad, it’s too emotionally charged.

 

When it ends, Thor doesn’t want to let him go, and the other doesn’t go for some time, staying there in the warmth of Thor’s arms, but he eventually does, and Thor just sits back against the headboard, pulls his knees up and watches him get up and go.

 

 


End file.
